The Threat of Change
by NightlyBlueDemons
Summary: The arrival of Sheldon's brother George forces him to realise that maybe he's not as immune to the female sex as he had thought. Could Mrs Cooper's dreams finally be coming true? Shenny pairing  of course .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Summary: The arrival of Sheldon's brother George forces him to realise that maybe he's not as immune to the female sex as he had thought. Could Mrs Cooper's dreams finally be coming true? Shenny pairing (of course)._

_This mini-sode has been stewing in my head for weeks and I finally jotted it down in a couple of my lunch breaks._

_Amy doesn't feature, not because I don't like her character (because I do, she's very funny), but because I felt her presence would mess with my Shenny pairing. I also didn't mention Priya – because she's annoying. This is set somewhere in the middle of the 4__th__series, but long before the strange decision to put Penny and Raj in a bed together._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review. I enjoy constructive criticism. _

**The Threat of Change**

'Leonard', announced Sheldon suddenly from his position at his laptop, 'as per our roommate agreement I am herby giving you 24 hour notice of an overnight visitor'.

'Right…' Leonard replied looking up from the robot toy he, Howard and Raj were working on, 'and who exactly is it that's going to be staying?'

'My elder brother George requires the use of our couch tomorrow night. My mother insists, despite my offering to pay for him to stay in a hotel; that I 'put him up'', he said using air quotes.

'Why don't you want to see your brother Sheldon?' Raj felt compelled to ask, despite the groans the question prompted from Leonard and Howard.

'Because, I have no interest in reliving the constant teasing and attempts at male bonding I received when I was a child. Thank the lord for boarding school'.

Not wanting to prompt Sheldon into talking anymore they quickly went back to their work and Sheldon resumed whatever he was doing on his laptop.

Leonard forgot all about the impending visit until the following evening when he got home late from work.

XoX

'Hi Penny' he chimed hopefully as he entered his building.

'Hi' she replied distractedly as she sorted through her mail.

They had begun walked up the stairs side by side when, after reaching a particular letter in the pile of mail, she let out a growl of frustration.

'Sheldon!' she hissed.

Her distracted stumble up the stairs abruptly came to a stop and after a moment's pause, where she opened the letter in her hands; she then proceeded to storm up the remaining steps to Leonards and Sheldon's apartment.

Not bothering to knock she flung open the door, causing it to bash against it's hinges.

'Sheldon' she repeated, her voice shrill, causing him to turn around abruptly. Only when he turned, both Penny and Leonard realised that it wasn't Sheldon.

'Oh' came the small response from Penny, 'I thought..'

'I was Sheldon' finished the man in a deep Texan drawl, who was obviously Sheldon's older brother George.

'Hi darlin', you must be Penny' he said with a lazy smile.

Struggling to pick her jaw up from the ground Penny nodded and stumbled over to him, shaking his outstretched hand.

Penny couldn't help but stare. He looked so similar to Sheldon. They were the same height and had the same hair and eye colour. But he was slightly more built than Sheldon, and his hair, a little longer, was ruffled upon his head.

He was standing casually in the living room wearing scuffed jeans and a plain black t-shirt, exposing arms that looked used to heavy labour.

'Hi, I'm Leonard, Sheldon's room-mate', a meek voice from behind her piped up.

'Or course you are' George smiled shaking Leonard's hand as well, the latter who flinched at the strong grip his fingers were exposed too.

'So what did Shel do this time?' he grinned, 'Mamma told me all about the time he strung your panties up a flag pole!'

'It wasn't a flag pole!' said Penny, with a touch of indignation. It was strange to realise that her and Sheldon's prank war had been a source of family gossip.

'Good call on phoning home though. You don't mess with Cooper woman' he said with a wince as if he was mentally relieving a past mistake.

As he spoke he unconsciously had rubbed his hand through his hair causing it to stick up in multiple directions. Penny had to forcibly stop her eyes from straying up at it; that and stopping herself from drinking in the sight of Sheldon's innocent blue eyes in a body that held itself with such confidence. So unlike Sheldon.

'How long are you in town for?' asked Leonard, attempting to draw the focus onto him. He didn't like the way Penny was staring at George.

'Just for tonight. I was at a wedding today. Missy's in Pasadena as well, but she's still all caught up in her Maid of Honour stuff' he drawled.

'I warned her that the responsibility of head bridesmaid duties would be extensive' Sheldon couldn't help but express as he entered the room carrying his supply of extra bedding.

'Aww Shel, but you know that's what she lives for. Just think what she'll be like if you ever get married' he teased, causing Sheldon to blush with indignation.

'Sheldon's getting married?' piped up Howard's incredulous voice from behind them. He was stood in the doorway flanked by Raj and Bernadette.

'No I am not' Sheldon uttered through gritted teeth, his face spasaming.

'How are you doing darling?' asked George, turning on the charm for Bernadette.

She could only giggle and blush in reply as he introduced himself.

'So what's the plan for tonight?' George said expectantly to Sheldon who had settled at his laptop.

'It's 'Anything Can Happen Thursday', tonight we are playing Klingon scrabble'.

'Great' came the less than enthusiastic reply, 'what are you girls doing?'

'Well me and Penny are going dancing. Would you like to come with us?' Bernadette's sweet voice trailing off into something of a small giggle as the smile on George's face brightened at the prospect of a bar.

'Well then ladies I'm ready to go when you are' his southern charm bleeding through.

Howard looked distinctly uneasy as Bernadette and Penny walked over to the latter's apartment to get ready. He got jealous at the best of times, hell he'd been jealous of Bernadette's interaction with Leonard. Stand him beside Sheldon's older brother and he stood no chance. Decision made.

'Hey guys, you fancy going dancing with the women-folk instead of scrabble?'

Only Leonard looked interested, his thoughts going the similar direction to Howard's, but this time in relation to Penny. It was bad enough when they broke up but if she decided to go home with Sheldon's brother he felt it would be the ultimate humiliation.

Only after some pleading and bargaining did Raj agree to go.

Sheldon, however, remained naturally resolute.

'Just because you're staying in my apartment George does not mean I have to entertain you. Go out if you wish, I will not stop you, but neither will I accompany you'.

'Sheldon..', came Penny's voice from the doorway. George went slightly slack-jawed at the sight of her dressed up, an expression that perturbed Sheldon slightly for a reason unbeknownst to him.

'You enjoyed yourself last time' she continued, pointedly ignoring the ogling from Howard. She would leave it to Bernadette to smack him for that later.

'Last time' stuttered George, 'you've been out to a bar? Oh, Mama's gonna love this!'

'When was this?' asked a confused Howard.

'While you where all off attempting to rescue Leonard's poor excuse for a research project I went out with Penny, Bernadette and Amy' Sheldon stated.

'Hold on, hold on!' interrupted George, 'you, Sheldon Cooper, went out to a bar with _three_ woman!'

'They are my friends' replied Sheldon quite innocently, not quite considering the implications of his brother's statement.

George could only snort with laughter and clap his unappreciative brother on the back.

'Come on Sheldon, come with us. It'll be fun' Penny coaxed and then when he flat out refused once more she tried a different tact. 'Sheldon come out with us or I'll tell your brother why I came storming in here looking for you earlier with a letter in my hand'.

Sheldon blanched, 'but then he'll tell mom'.

'Exactly'.

'Oooh, you play dirty' grinned George, liking the fact that his brother was being pushed around by a girl and a very beautiful one at that.

'Fine, if I must. But I promise you I won't enjoy myself'.

'Good' smiled Penny, glad she had got her way. She kinda felt bad when they left Sheldon behind sometimes (though of course she would probably regret persuading him).

'Well go change then' she ushered.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' he enquired looking down at his favourite Green Lantern t-shirt.

'Sweetie, do you really want me to answer that?'

'Hey Shelly' George said with a gleeful look, 'I know full well you have some decent clothes in your closet'.

'George..' came the strained reply.

'How do you know?' Penny asked curiously.

'Mom always tries them out on me first before she sends them' he replied with a cheeky grin and with that marched a protesting Sheldon into his bedroom.

'How weird is it seeing Sheldon being pushed around!' said Howard, summing up everyone's thoughts.

They heard a few yells and complaints before the two brothers stepped back into the living room. Even the boys stared at Sheldon – so the girls had no hope.

'Sheldon you look hot!' squealed Bernadette and he did.

He was dressed in dark denim jeans with a sharp blue collared shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows. Penny couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his Green Lantern tee peeking out from the few open buttons at the top. The only thing that spoiled the effect was the unsure way he held himself.

Penny observed that whenever Sheldon was out of his usual costume of superhero tee's and chinos he reverted to uncertainty. Gone was the confident scientist.

'Told ya' George couldn't help but pipe up – his sibling propensity to always be right stirring.

'I look like an idiot' Sheldon whined, looking over myself, 'these jeans are far too tight'.

'From the looks on Penny's and Bernadette's faces I'd say they were just right!'

Looking up and meeting Penny's wandering gaze he blushed violently.

'Come on everyone, lets hit the road', Penny organised, snapping her eyes away from the two brothers (who now looked even more alike).

XoX

The bar they were going to was only a short walk away and as soon as they arrived Penny, Bernadette and George went laughing to the dance floor.

The rest could only eye their surroundings unsurely. Before Bernadette, Howard would have immediately begun his campaign on the women in the vicinity. But now he felt the pangs of jealously as he watched Sheldon's brother dancing easily next to her.

Sheldon, having already professed his boredom, was leaning against the wall behind the group fiddling with his i-phone.

'What have you got there cutie?' a mildly drunk brunette all but shouted as she approached Sheldon.

Apparently ignoring the fear blazoned across his face she draped her body half around his in an attempt to see what he was doing.

'Who's Penny? Your girlfriend?'

Unfortunately for Sheldon he couldn't reply, the presence of a germ addled stranger in his personal space had rendered him a ticking, twitching mute.

XoX

'Who's texting you Penny?' asked George as he was forced to create some space between their dancing so she could retrieve her phone from her bag.

'Sheldon'

'What's he got to say?

'Save me…' she read in confusion, looking round. When they spotted him across the room both George and Penny couldn't contain their laughter at the sight Sheldon made.

He looked as if he was trying to turn himself into part of the wall, he was pressed so far against it – trying to escape the unwanted attention.

'Maybe you should go and stake your claim!' George suggested.

'I don't have a claim. Last time Sheldon asked me to rescue from a girl I actually thought she was gonna kill me' Penny replied shuddering at the memory of the obsessive red-headed grad student.

'He's asked you before?' asked George with a marked level of interest. It was so unlike Sheldon to actually ask for help.

Despite her grumbles Penny dutifully made her way over to where Sheldon was cornered and rescued him, all the while George looked on thoughtfully.

XoX

Later that evening George approached his younger brother, were he was sipping what George suspected was just plain cola (so dull).

'That harpy didn't molest you, did she bro?' the accompanying slap on the back causing Sheldon to gag slightly on his mouthful of drink.

'I am intact'

'Sheldon….' George began, his brothers eye's narrowing at the tone that was usually accompanied with request, 'About Penny, just say the word and I'll back off.

George paused, waiting for the reaction. But of course he had momentarily forgotten how hopelessly innocent Sheldon was.

'Back off from what?'

Sighing while rubbing his hands through his hair (said action causing more than a few interested glances from around him), George tried a different approach.

'I'm saying that I would very much like this night to end in Penny's bed rather than your couch, but if you have, how would you say it… a prior claim on Penny then I'll back off'.

'And what makes you think I 'have a claim'? Spluttered Sheldon, causing George to have to hide a smirk – both Penny and Sheldon where denying a claim on each other.

'Seriously?'

'I am always serious!'

'Lord I know that Sheldon! But you allow this girl to do things that I've never seen you allow with anyone. Not even Missy. You asked her to protect you! You wouldn't even let mom protect you from Mr Heedy's Rottweiler – you tried to make a ray gun instead. Sheldon you like this girl'.

'It was a Canine Deflector and I do not _like_ her. While I'll admit she certainly has an attractive figure and symmetrical facial features, I am above the primitive urges that seem to drive you'

'Denial isn't a river in Egypt, Sheldon'

'I've never understood that phrase. I know it isn't, so why are you telling me'

'Fine then' sighed George giving up, 'I'm gonna go find Penny'.

He was a couple of metres away when he turned at his name being called.

'George, please don't sleep with Penny' Sheldon uttered in a strained voice.

'Why?'

'It'll make her unhappy when you leave in the morning'.

'Okay' George drawled, and as he walked away a smile grew across his face. Sheldon liked her and didn't even realise it. He couldn't wait to tell mom and Missy.

XoX

'Here you go Sheldon' smiled Penny as she sat down next to him and passed him a drink.

After taking a suspicious sniff from his drink Sheldon informed Penny that 'It didn't smell like a virgin'.

His word's caused Penny to snort unattractively.

'Live a little Sheldon. One drink won't hurt you!'

At the challenge in her voice he felt his ire rise and he forced himself to take a sip. As if to prove to her he was brave enough.

'It's not entirely unpleasant' he allowed.

They were sitting in a booth away from the dance floor, Sheldon having retreated there after his brother had called him out.

'Sheldon' she asked in a confused tone looking out to where George and Bernadette were talking, 'why has your brother stopped dancing with me? It was fine earlier but now he won't come near me'.

Looking round at him in the darkened booth she noticed he was squirming uncomfortably.

'What did you do?' she demanded, her eyes narrowing and Sheldon was immediately reminded of the time his sister told him off for attempting to match her up with a suitable mate. His arms twitched to protect his groin.

'I think his phrasing was 'if you ask me too, I'll back off'' Sheldon explained, not necessarily seeing that he didn't have to be honest if he didn't want to.

'You told George to back off from me' Penny expressed in disbelief, 'So help me Sheldon! You have no say in who I go out with. You're as bad as Leonard!'

'I demand you rescind that statement' was his heated reply, 'I am in no way similar to Leonard'.

'What on earth possessed you to do something like this?' Penny all but shouted at him. Sheldon had shrunk further into the high sided booth at this point and Penny was borderline looming over him.

'You would be sad' he said in a small voice causing Penny's fuming to halt abruptly.

'I what?'

'Ignoring that poor excuse for a grammatically correct sentence' he explained, becoming more of his self again and standing his ground, 'if you spend the night with my older brother you will be sad in the morning when he goes home to Texas'.

'Oh'

Penny sat in shocked silence for maybe a good 5 minutes. During which Sheldon grew more and more uncomfortable.

'People have to make their own mistakes Sheldon' she said finally, 'You can't always protect them. But thank you'.

As Sheldon acknowledged the rare thanks, Penny leaned forward to kiss his cheek. A moment before her lips would have met his skin he abruptly turned, not realising she was there.

Her lips caught his.

Shock forced them apart after a moment of hesitation.

'Sorry Sheldon' Penny stuttered, suddenly extremely conscious of how germaphobic he was, 'I was going for your cheek'.

Sheldon didn't speak. He sat frozen in the same position, his eyes slightly unfocussed. A look that he often had when he was staring at one of his white boards, contemplating some new equation.

'Sheldon?' Penny said, waving her hand in front of his face.

'I've broken him again' she whispered to herself, fumbling with her purse, attempting to retrieve her phone.

Sheldon's cool hand on hers, staying her movement, caused her to start.

Then his hand left hers and reached up to pull her chin around so she was looking up at him.

She shuddered slightly at the dark look in his eyes.

'_Oh my god_' she thought wildly as she saw Sheldon's gaze was now trained on her lips, '_he's going to kiss me_!'

As weirded out as she was, she quickly considered that as far as she knew his only kiss had been forced upon him by Leonard's frankly terrifying mother. Sheldon had never had a proper kiss. If he was really gonna be brave enough to do this then she was gonna give him the experience of his life!

Penny waited patiently, which was not always in her nature, as Sheldon continued to stare unblinking at her lips.

He inched closer and Penny began to feel her something more than weirdness erupt inside of her. Penny realised abruptly that she was getting turned on by what she supposed was Sheldon-like foreplay.

Their lips were a hairs-breadth apart and Penny had to restrain herself from closing the gap between them. This was for Sheldon's benefit she told herself, ignoring the lustful urge to jump him.

'But Raj!' came a loud whine from behind her.

The noise broke them apart so quickly that Sheldon shot along the seat and hit his head on the back wall.

Raj slid onto the seat opposite Penny and Sheldon, followed by Howard.

'But why not?' Howard argued with a slightly drunk Raj, oblivious to what they had interrupted, 'It'll only be for tonight'.

'That's what you said last time dude. Penny, please tell Howard I won't be the Robin to his Batman'

'Stop fighting and go back to the dance floor' she ordered like a mother berating her children.

'What's wrong with you Sheldon?' asked Raj, finally noticing the red faced man in the corner, who was nursing a bump on the back of his head.

'I believe I may have concussion'

'You didn't hit your head that hard' snapped Penny, not really angry with him, but with the fact they were interrupted.

Raj and Howard shared a quick glance.

'I think we may have walked into one of their infamous arguments' Howard whispered to Raj hurriedly and as quickly as they'd sat down they were gone, sharing the thought that no sane person would willingly get in between Sheldon and Penny when they argued.

'I have a bump forming' Sheldon complained.

Sighing Penny grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer to her, then pushed his head down so she could examine the alleged injury.

'It looks fine Sheldon' she mono-toned, rubbing the spot with her thumb, before releasing him.

When his face snapped up they were suddenly, once again, centimetres apart. It didn't take Sheldon long to build the courage this time.

His lips touched hers softy. So softly that Penny felt her heart give a quick, queer little beat. Sheldon too was experiencing what he considered worrying symptoms. His breathing was most irregular and the strange desire to move his lips on Penny's was overtaking him.

So he did.

Gently the tempo of the kiss increased. Penny coaxing Sheldon along, all the while grasping the seat – her nails digging into the fake leather in an effort not to grab and scare him.

In the end it was Sheldon who initiated further contact. It was like this was an experiment to him, he constantly changed the conditions. He kissed softly, then hard, then slow and then fast; trying out different ways to kiss her.

When his hand came up to cup her neck goose-bumps broke out down her arms. They caused Sheldon to break the kiss and stare down at her left arm which he was running his hand up and down – feeling the little bumps his touch had caused.

When he looked back up at her through his long lashes Penny grinned foolishly at him, which Sheldon returned to Penny's surprise. It was so rare that she saw a true genuine smile from him.

_This was so…_Penny thought, struggling for the word for a moment before coming up with it, _normal._Here she was, sitting in a bar, slightly tipsy, kissing a man; (Ignoring the fact that this particular man was a beautiful mind genius with a germ aversion).

'This was a much pleasanter experience to my last kiss' he mused.

'I'm glad sweetie' she replied as they separated, leaning back against the seat.

Sheldon turned and leaned back too, as he did he looked over the dance floor and gasped at what he saw.

Leaning casually against the bar, his ear to his phone, grinning like a mad-man, was George. From the look on his face he had obviously seen everything.

'Darn it' Sheldon hissed to Penny's confusion.

Sheldon pointed and Penny did something she hadn't done since she was a teenager, she blushed.

XoX

10 minutes earlier George had been talking with Bernadette. In his opinion she was amazing, the right side of smart. Not obsessed as Shelly was and not playing down her intelligence like so many irritating women did.

He had been standing at the bar getting them both drinks when he had glanced round across the room. He'd done a double take at what he saw.

Across the room, despite the darkness of the booth, he could clearly see Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon, his nearly 30 yr old brother, finally caught in the act of making out with a girl.

Grinning he fished his phone out of his trouser pocket and pressed the speed-dial.

'Hi Mom' he smiled after Mary Cooper picked up, 'you're never going to guess what I can see right now'

'Now I want none of your games Georgie. What's that I can hear in the back ground? Where are you?'

'I'm out with Shelly and his friends'

'Sheldon is out, with you, in a bar?' Mary Cooper questioned in astonishment.

'You think that's shocking, you ain't heard nothin yet. You were right about Shelly being sweet on his neighbour Penny'.

'How do you know?' she quickly asked her voice hushed.

'Cos, I'm watching them make out!' George laughed.

'Shelly? Kissing a girl?' Mary Cooper whispered in an amazed voice, 'Do you know how long I've prayed for this!'

'I know momma'

'George Cooper!' she barked once she had gotten over the shock, 'You give your brother some privacy'.

'Yes momma' he accepted, knowing from years of experience that it was best to do as he was told – no matter his age.

Just before he hung up his mother made him promise to visit when he got home. She wanted all the details of her Shelly's first girl.

XoX

Penny woke the next morning to the sound of knocking on her front door. Looking down at herself she was surprised to find that she had managed to change into her pj's before she had collapsed into bed.

Stumbling to the door, groaning slightly at the ache in her head, she tip-toed up to look through the spy-hole.

It was George and Sheldon, the latter staring pointedly down at his shoes.

The evening had ended very abruptly after the experimental kiss. Howard had made an inappropriate comment to a barmaid that was quickly made worse by a drunken Raj. The result being, that the entire group was chucked out of the club – not the first time for Penny (or Howard).

Had Sheldon been any other man, he would have probably tried his luck and Penny probably would have relented, then woke in the morning feeling ashamed and un-satisfied.

Sheldon, however, was not 'any other man'.

Penny, Sheldon, George and Leonard had slowly made their way up to the 4th floor of their apartment building. The latter had made it about half way up before launching into a sprint, hurriedly shouting that he was going to puke.

When they reached the doors to their apartments George grinned, slapped Sheldon on the back (ignoring his flinch) and then strode into the apartment after Leonard, closing the door behind him.

Penny and Sheldon where left alone on the landing. The uncomfortable silence grew and grew, until Penny couldn't take it anymore.

'Well goodnight Sheldon' she chimed in a falsely cheery tone. Quickly digging through her purse she produced her key and slid it into the lock.

As she turned the handle a shadow fell across the door.

'What?...' she stuttered, the sound dying in her throat as she turned and saw the look in Sheldon's eyes.

Sheldon didn't speak, but his long fingers reached up and brushed lightly against her jaw line. Then curiously down her neck, causing her to shudder. When his hand reached round to grasp the back of her neck, his lips finally descended onto hers.

This kiss wasn't like the one in the bar. This was confident; slow and sensual. Penny moaned softly at his touch and releasing the door knob she still held tightly, she reached up to place her hand on his lean chest. The movement caused him to jump away abruptly – as if he had just realised what he was doing.

'Penny' he uttered in a small voice, 'I don't know what's going on. I'm not in control of myself'.

He sounded terrified of himself.

'Oh, sweetie' Penny managed, 'It's okay. It's probably just the drink. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow?'

Nodding in a slightly unhinged way, he bid her good night and quickly ran back into his apartment.

'_Wow_' thought Penny, the evening had certainly been unexpected. Who knew Sheldon could kiss like that, her stomach flipping at the thought.

Sheldon meanwhile was also mentally running through the events of the evening. He had entered the apartment to the find George lounging on the sofa, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

'So…Shelly' he drawled, 'Good night?'

'Goodnight to you too' scowled Sheldon, marching past and shutting himself in his room. It was many hours later, however, (after singing Soft Kitty to himself numerous times) that he finally fell asleep.

The next morning George had insisted on saying goodbye to Penny, despite Sheldon's argument that she wasn't to be disturbed before 11am.

'Hi George' Penny smiled as she opened the door, 'are you leaving now?'

Normally Sheldon would have retorted that of course he was leaving now, as that what had been agreed upon. But today he held his tongue, and could only embarrassedly look down at his shoes as he remembered how out of control he had been the night before.

'Yeh, just wanted to say goodbye' he drawled with a smile.

'It was nice to meet you' Penny replied, reaching up to give him a hug. As she did so she met Sheldon's eyes over his brother's shoulder. They looked just as frightened as they had the night before. Penny couldn't help but think that maybe she really had broken him, just not in a way she expected.

'I'm sure I'll be seeing you' George couldn't help but smirk, noting the awkward glances Penny and Sheldon where giving each other.

Penny watched as the brothers turned and walked down the stairs.

_What am I doing?_ She berated herself, Sheldon wasn't the kind of person who you could casually kiss and then forget about.

Walking back into her apartment and flopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling lost in thought.

Turns out Sheldon did have a deal. But obviously one that he had yet to discover properly. She felt as if she had awakened something in him and possibly terrified him at the same time.

Groaning and flinging a pillow up over her face Penny attempted to forget how awesome the kiss against her front door had been. It wasn't fair, why was the best kiss she'd had in years from the world's (possible universe's) most frustrating man.

'Penny are you well?' came an enquiry from somewhere across the room. Peeking out from underneath her pillow she saw Sheldon standing awkwardly near her open door.

'Yes Sheldon, I'm fine' she sighed, sitting up and moving into the main living space on the hunt for coffee.

When she had made herself a cup and sat down on the couch, Sheldon appeared to have finally worked up the courage to say what he come to say.

'I would like to discuss the occurrences of last night' he said, beginning confidently and then trailing off slightly at the end; the second behaviour in 24 hours which was most unlike him.

'I have given the matter a great deal of thought and I have come to the conclusion that I should like to court you'.

Penny choked on her coffee at the word 'court'. Sheldon wanted to 'court' her! What was this, the 1800's? She was on the verge of laughing out loud when she looked up at him. He was sitting uncomfortably in 'his spot' in her apartment, wringing his hands together. His face was also beet red and he was twitching slightly. It had taken him a lot to admit this, she thought; her beautiful mind scientist wasn't actually above his base urges like he had claimed.

Then there was also the main question, did she want to be with Sheldon? Yes, there had been something between them last night, but that was a one off.

Most of the time he drove her mental, constantly berating her and putting her down. But then, he had never lied to her.

He was honest, to the point of pure bluntness. He had also taken care of her. He had rescued her when she had dislocated her shoulder and when she was struggling financially he had lent her money, no questions asked and with no pressure to pay him back immediately.

She couldn't say any of her past boyfriends had done that, even Leonard.

Leonard. That was another thing entirely. IF she got into a relationship with Sheldon, Leonard would probably flip. Scrap that, he would definitely flip.

Penny paused in her thoughts, looking up at Sheldon. Abruptly, she realised she had just been staring into space thinking. How long since he asked me she thought worriedly. Though from the expression on his face, a while.

Suddenly, and without consciously making a decision Penny gave him an answer.

'Okay'.

'Oh' came his breathy response.

'Oh?'

'I have to admit that I was expecting you to react in a similar manner as when Howard attempted to kiss you'.

'Oh sweetie' Penny laughed, 'but I've already kissed you. I didn't punch you then, why would I now?'

Sheldon could only blush in response, and Penny positively beamed. Who knew making Sheldon blush could be so much fun? She quickly filed it away mentally as one of her favourite things to do.

'I will go and write up a contract' Sheldon uttered when he had recovered and standing up made his way out of the apartment without even saying goodbye.

'This is gonna be interesting' Penny spoke out loud with a chuckle.

XoX

_This was a stupid mistake_Penny thought to herself as she turned to look at Sheldon across his empty apartment in shock.

Barely 10am on a Saturday morning and already the insults where coming thick and fast. Penny was more than happy she hadn't given Sheldon the signed contract back yet. There were a few changes she wanted to make, firstly about the insults he seemed to farm out to her without even realising it.

'So help me Sheldon' she fumed marching over to him 'if you make one more comment about my Nebraska background I'll….'

'You'll what?' he asked confusedly, not understanding the open-ended threat.

'I'll….I'll..' Penny paused, trying to come up with something that would suitably terrify him.

'I'll kiss you again!' she said evilly, thinking about his sober reaction to the germs kissing would transfer,

However his response to her threat was not what she expected. She had thought he would recoil at the mere thought, despite their new agreement. What she hadn't anticipated was his gaze dropping down to her lips.

'_Oh_' she thought, before Sheldon had moved forward of his own violation. Grasping her hip and the back of her neck with each hand respectfully, his lips grazed hers. Pulling back after a moment Penny would swear she could hear his brain turning.

'You know Penny. That's not really much of a threat' he said, ending the sentence with a smirk that made Penny's legs wobble momentarily. First his blushes and now his smirk, Penny's list of enjoyable Sheldon responses was growing.

His kiss had momentarily distracted her from the fact she was angry with him, but looking up into his somewhat innocent face she let it go. For now at least.

'Sheldon' Penny said slowly, 'Do you realise what you just did?'

'Not to worry Penny. I have taken the precaution of prescribing myself a course of antibiotics that will prevent me from becoming ill until I become accustomed to your bacteria' he lectured, moving back to where he had been preparing a hot drink.

'But sweetie' she questioned further, moving around the island to stand next to him, 'I thought you didn't like to touch people'.

'It's not the touching that bothers me' he sighed exasperated, as if annoyed that she didn't understand, 'it's the potential kaleidoscope of bacteria that I could contract from touching someone'.

'But not me?' she pressed further.

'As I said Penny, I am on a preventative course of medication. You should really learn to listen more' he sighed again.

'So you won't mind if I do this?'

'Do what?' he asked, barely able to get the words out before she had launched herself at him. Wrapping her body around him like a vine she kissed him with all she had. After he had gotten over the initial shock, he tentatively responded. His hands creeping up to her hip and neck like before, Penny could swear she felt him whisper the words 'my spot' against her lips.

As the kiss began to escalate, Penny soon realised that Sheldon definitely had a deal. She was certain of this since it was currently pressed against her stomach.

It was only after her neck began to ache that she began to appreciate just how tall he was. He was always so hunched over that she hadn't noticed. Since it was Sheldon she was kissing, and Sheldon noticed everything, she let out a small shriek as his hands reached down and lifted her up onto the counter. _Wow_, she thought, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

She had only meant to kiss him a briefly, and now they were making out here in the middle of the kitchen. This position allowed more of their bodies to press against each other, and for Penny to wrap her legs around his waist. The action caused a low groan to release itself from Sheldon's throat. The noise made Penny shiver and add it to the list of Sheldon reactions.

When Sheldon's curious mouth made its way from her lips and down the side of Penny's neck it was her turn to moan; the sound made Sheldon buck involuntarily against her.

It was in Sheldon's nature to be analytical and Penny was pretty certain that he was cataloguing her responses along with his own. Every time she made a favourable noise he would linger on the spot, before moving on.

The situation was soon reaching the point of no return and it would have if the phone hadn't suddenly rung out loudly shattering the rough breathing that was the apartments only sound.

They broke away from each other, their lips red and swollen. Penny glanced at Sheldon's somewhat shell-shocked expression before planting a quick peck on his lips and slipping off the counter.

Since Sheldon was in no position to answer the phone she picked it up out of the cradle and greeted the caller brightly.

'Hello? Penny speaking.'

'Hello Penny, it's Mrs Cooper'.

'Oh, Hello Mrs Cooper' she replied a little less confidently as she thought about what she had just been doing to Mrs Coopers son. Glancing over to Sheldon, she saw that he too had a somewhat panicked expression on his face, as if his religious mother had known exactly what he had just been doing to a girl he wasn't married too.

'Is my Shelly there?' she asked, pleased to find Penny answering Sheldon's phone. She had originally intended to call to give Sheldon a little push in the girl's direction, but maybe, she now considered, she didn't have too.

Passing the phone over to a somewhat recovered Sheldon, Penny went back to the kitchen to get some coffee. That had been her original purpose when she had entered the apartment earlier.

Penny couldn't help but smile to herself as she listened to the one-sided conversation.

'Yes mom, I had a pleasant time out with George'

'Yes, my work is progressing at a pleasing rate'

'No mom, I'm not a rocket scientist'

'Penny is perfectly healthy'

'Yes, Penny and I are…..MOM!'

His shout piqued Penny's interest.

'Yes, we are being safe' he growled through gritted teeth, causing Penny to laugh out loud.

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'Goodbye Mom. I love you too' he finished, slamming the phone down in irritation.

'I'm going to kill George' he snarled, looking over at Penny. As he did his brain stuttered in a way that he felt couldn't be healthy and he briefly considered phoning the hospital for a MRI.

She was doubled over laughing, her face flushed, her lips still slightly swollen and her hair mussed. What had made him stutter was the fact that he was responsible for her state of dishevelment. It was his lips that had been pressed hard enough against hers to make them red. His hands that had threaded through her hair, rumpling it. Despite all the germs that he could have contracted, the sense of satisfaction that it was through his ministrations that Penny looked as she did, out-weighed all of the risks.

'You okay sweetie?' she questioned from over the rim of her coffee cup.

'George has already informed my mother of our upgraded relationship status'

'Oh?'

'I believe her phrase was 'my prayers have been answered' Sheldon continued, causing Penny to chuckle, 'I feel I should warn you that if past observations of Missy and George's romantic partners are anything to go by, she will be planning our wedding and grandchildren by the end of the week'.

Penny laughed and then realising that Sheldon wasn't joking, swallowed audibly.

Her mind immediately filled her with a vision of tall blonde haired geniuses running around. What was the plural for a group of geniuses? She mused, before shaking herself out of the daze. What had frightened her was that she had been able to visualise what their children would be like – something that no other boyfriend had been able to achieve and they had only been officially together for a day.

But Sheldon was different. He had asked to 'court' her. He didn't know what a fling was, neither was he likely to rush into things and get too serious too quick, like his room-mate had done. As freaked out as she was to admit it, if she could get past the arguments and spats they had almost constantly, she could see a relationship with this crazy man lasting.

What was it that her own mother had said when she had told her last night, 'opposites attract'.

'Penny. Please protect me from my mother'

'Okay' she whispered, putting down her cup and moving round to embrace him again. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. As she did, his hands moved to grip her hips in a possessive way that Penny was beginning to crave.

'I promise to protect you from your mother' she whispered, her lips ghosting over his causing him to shiver at the sensation, 'and I'll protect you from Leonard's mother, and any grad student that tries to get fresh with you'.

'Would you be prepared to put that down in our relationship contract?' Sheldon queried moments before Penny gave into temptation and allowed their lips to touch once more.

A second after they did, Sheldon's hands slipped from their spot on her hips and slipped round her back, wrapping her up in his long arms, fusing their bodies together completely.

Moments passed, or maybe minutes, or maybe hours, neither Sheldon nor Penny could be sure.

They where only broken apart by the door of the apartment opening and the abrupt halt of conversation between Leonard, Howard, Raj and Bernadette.

'Rats' whispered Penny.

XoX

'You wanna catch me up?' snapped Leonard, his voice rising to a shout.

'Penny and I have entered into a new relationship paradigm' Sheldon explained, releasing Penny from his embrace.

'You what?' he exclaimed, the others inching away from him, fearing they may be caught in his maelstrom of anger.

'Penny and I have entered into a new relationship paradigm' repeated Sheldon, before adding 'really Leonard, you should learn to listen'.

Leonard stood fuming for a moment staring at Penny before he marched across the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door as he went.

'Well that went well as could be expected' Bernadette chimed. Penny had rung with the news last night and Bernadette had shocked Penny by not being surprised.

'What the frak?' questioned Howard, 'How did this even happen?'

'Well I have given this a good deal of thought and have come to the conclusion that' Sheldon was stopped abruptly halfway through a sentence by Penny snapping at him to stop.

'Why?' he questioned in confusion.

'Because it's private Sheldon, it should be kept between us'

'Oh. Is this non-optional social convention that applies to romantic relationships?'

'Yes sweetie'

'Oh' he replied, before turning to Howard, 'It's none of your business'.

XoX

Later that week, while Penny was making herself and Sheldon spaghetti with cut up hotdogs she asked him what he had been about to say to Howard before she had interrupted him.

'I was merely going to explain the reasons behind my decision to enter a relationship with you' he replied, while supervising her food preparation.

'And what where the reasons?' she prompted.

'My conclusion was that the strange feeling I had developed in my chest while watching you with my brother was in fact jealousy. Once I had concluded that I decided to confirm that I was attracted to you physically. Which I was' he added with a blush, much to Penny's delight, 'the only course of action from then on was to propose to you the shift in our relationship'.

Once Penny had decoded his speech (he had seen her with his brother, got jealous, realised he fancied her and then asked her out), she thought it was quite sweet, and pointedly ignored the flip of her heart when he used the word 'propose'.

'And to think we all thought you didn't like women' Penny said, smiling up at him from their cooking dinner.

'I don't' he replied resolutely, 'just you'.

**The End (for now)**

What did you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy the next instalment!_

**Chapter 2**

Knock knock knock.

'Penny'

Knock knock knock

'Penny'

Knock knock knock.

'Penny'

Penny waited patiently behind the door until Sheldon finished his round of knocks, before opening it with a smile.

'Good evening Penny, I trust you had a good time at work'

'Do you really mean that Sheldon?' she asked as she ushered him in.

'No, I was merely exchanging in pleasantries before I kissed you. I understood it was the custom'.

'Next time, just kiss me' Penny smiled, pulling him down to her.

'Noted' he murmured before their lips touched.

Over the last two weeks, Sheldon had begun a routine of visiting her as soon as he was home for work. Upon arriving on her doorstep, he would tell her about his day, sometimes he would allow an anecdote about her own, they would kiss and then he would return to his apartment for dinner and sometimes she would join them.

Some days they would just talk, bordering on good natured bickering. Some days they would just kiss. And some days Penny would be halfway through a story when Sheldon would launch himself on her, kissing her to the edges of her sanity. She wasn't sure which days she enjoyed most.

But one thing was for sure, she enjoyed kissing him more than any other man she had ever been with.

His kissing tonight was more enthusiastic than usual, and she responded in kind.

'I think we should stop now sweetie' Penny whispered when they finally came up for air. She hadn't wanted to push him into anything and had already made that perfectly clear to him, remembering the fear on his face that night by her door.

'That would probably be best' he agreed, stepping away from her and sitting down on his usual place on the couch. He had moved 'his spot' in her apartment to the left side of the couch, since the single seat wasn't amenable to a couple.

'I have a request to make of you' Sheldon stated, as Penny took a seat on the sofa next to him. Lifting up her legs, she settled them across his lap and his hands came down to rest on them, his left hand grasping her ankle. The first time she had done this, he had freaked out, she was glad she was making progress with testing his personal boundaries.

'Quite understandably I am going to be honoured with The Galveston Science Award. The ceremony and event are going to take place at the Hilton in Happy Valley . I have been told that wives and girlfriends can be invited as well as close family. Would you please accompany me?'

'The Hilton' squealed Penny.

'Yes, in Happy Valley ' he repeated.

'Of course I'll go with you, honey. When is it, so I can book time off work?'

'You needn't be concerned. I have already spoken with your manager and secured you paid leave for this Friday. The ceremony is on Saturday night and I require your help in securing a suitable outfit, as I have been strictly told by the President of the university that I am not allowed to wear plaid'.

'You managed to wrangle paid leave from my boss?' Penny exclaimed, 'How on earth did you manage that?'

Sheldon opened his mouth to explain, before he was interrupted, 'Actually, I don't think I want know!'

'I am also willing to pay for you to acquire a suitable dress for the occasion, since I have requested you join me'

'You're buying me an outfit, letting me dress you and taking me to the Hilton hotel' Penny clarified, grinning from ear to ear.

'Yes' Sheldon replied, 'were you will be joined by my mother, George and Missy'.

'Oh' Penny uttered, suddenly fearful of meeting Sheldon's mother again, now she was going out with her son.

'Penny..' Sheldon began quietly, 'you recall that in our relationship contract you are obliged to protect me from my mother?'

'Yes, I remember'

'I think I should maybe amend it to include a clause that states I am required to protect you from her as well. I fear that she will monopolise you when she see's you and attempt to hog tie you to me'

'I don't know that being hog-tied to you would be so bad' Penny replied with a wink, causing Sheldon to blush faintly, 'seriously, I'll be alright'.

'Congratulations, though, Sheldon' Penny smiled, 'Is it a big award?'

'It is considered quite renowned in the physics world, yes'

'See, someone else out there thinks you're a genius too!'

Penny thought for a moment that Sheldon was going to make an arrogant remark about his own brilliance and everyone else's stupidity, but he didn't. Looking up at him properly, Penny realised that he was genuinely pleased to have been awarded this decoration.

'After the incident last year' he said with a scowl, 'I was concerned that my work would not be taken seriously again. It is gratifying to be proved wrong'.

Penny took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss the lines the scowl had made in his forehead.

'I'll never forgive the guys for what they did to you' soothed Penny, her hand playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

She knew that he had been really hurt at the time by the adolescent prank of the guys, but she hadn't considered the academic repercussions of it. They had ruined his academic reputation. It was only because he was actually genuinely brilliant that he was able to recover. She mentally made a note to herself to berate them again, especially Howard.

'Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?' Sheldon questioned after he had graced her with a kiss of thanks.

'Sorry, can't afford it. I'm making spaghetti though, if you want to stay'

'I have hot dogs!'

'It's a date then' she said smiling, getting up from his lap.

_Their first event as a couple_, she thought to herself when he went to his own apartment to retrieve the hot dogs, _and an event which would be full of people as smart as Sheldon._In any other social situation Sheldon was the awkward unknowledgeable participant, but at a physics award ceremony, it was her that would stick out like a sore thumb.

As she was putting on the spaghetti she booted up her laptop, determined to learn as much as she could about Sheldon's work in the 4 days until the ceremony.

XoX

Saturday morning arrived quicker than Penny thought was possible. The shopping trip the day before had proved successful. She had managed to get Sheldon into a nice, plain suit and shirt.

After he had been sorted she took him home and then went back out to find something for herself, with the credit card he had given her.

'But why can't I come with you?' Sheldon had argued.

'Because, it's a girlfriend's right to be able to surprise her boyfriend with a new dress. You'll get to see it tomorrow evening!' she had replied, pushing him into his apartment.

Sheldon had provided her with a journey schedule and so she was up and packed by 10am on Saturday morning. She was browsing through the notes she had written for herself on little cards when Sheldon triple knocked on her door.

'Morning sweetie' she said, greeting him with a peck on his lips. No matter how many times she did that, she always felt a small thrill as she tip-toed up and planted a kiss on lips that knew only hers.

'Good Morning Penny, I trust you are ready to depart'

'Yep' she popped with a smile.

Sheldon picked up her case and walking out leaving her to quickly put the cards in her handbag and lock up.

'I anticipate we shall arrive at 3:30pm' Sheldon said as they turned.

They froze in position at the sight they where confronted with.

Leonard had just walked up the stairs and was staring at them with a mixed look of disgust and confusion.

He looked terrible. He was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep.

'Where are you going?' he croaked, his raw voice sounding as if he had a hangover.

'Did you not see my email?' Sheldon enquired and after Leonard shrugged, continued, 'I have been awarded the Galveston , and the ceremony is in Happy Valley tonight'.

'You gonna flash the entire university again' snapped Leonard viciously.

Twitching in indignation and embarrassment at his lapse in judgement Sheldon couldn't reply.

'We'll be back on Sunday' replied Penny for him, studiously keeping herself calm. Since Leonard had walked in on her and Sheldon two weeks ago, he had alternated between ignoring them completely and being unfairly rude and spiteful. It had made him nearly impossible to be around, even Howard and Raj had started to avoid the apartment.

She could understand that he might be initially upset that she was going out with his best friend, but when you consider that they weren't even going out for half a year, she couldn't help but think he was going over the top. Not to mention, out of all his friends, Sheldon was the least likely to maliciously go behind his back with his ex.

Sheldon had barely understood what he was doing.

Steering Sheldon towards the stairs she ignored the hatful look Leonard was giving them. Maybe she should text Bernadette and ask if she could set Leonard up with someone. Anything to get him past the jilted lover thing he thought he was experiencing.

XoX

They were about 15 minutes away from their destination when Sheldon's phone flashed.

'My family have arrived and will meet us in the bar' he informed her.

Nodding, Penny swallowed trying to quash the nerves in her stomach.

'Are you okay Penny?' Sheldon enquired, noticing, in a rare moment, that she had been unusually quiet during their journey.

'I'm a bit nervous about seeing your mum and work people, actually' she admitted, glancing at him.

'Why?'

'Well..' she said slowly, 'whenever Leonard took me to a work thing, I was always the bit of stuff to be paraded around and shown off'

'I'm not taking you with me to show you off'! exclaimed Sheldon.

'I know'

'I'm taking you with me because I'm too scared to go alone' he admitted, 'I have to make a speech, and because I definitely won't be partaking in any alcoholic beverages beforehand, I require your assistance in coping with my nerves'.

'You didn't tell me you were making a speech!'

'I believe I was operating under the illusion that if no one knew about it I wouldn't be so nervous. I was wrong'

'Oh sweetie' Penny comforted, reaching over to place her hand on his, 'I'm sure you're gonna be fine'

'Two hands on the wheel Penny!' he shouted before continuing, after she had obliged him with a roll of her eyes, 'I sure you will be fine too'

XoX

When they walked into the hotel lobby, lugging their bags along, Penny couldn't help but stare. It was a nice hotel.

'Dr Sheldon Cooper' Sheldon said to the clerk at the main desk, 'We would like to check-in please'

'Of course' replied the clerk, checking the computer in front of her, 'you are booked into suite 214 on our 6th floor'

Handing over the room key and returning the credit card Sheldon had produced, they turned in the direction of the lifts.

'I hope you have a pleasant stay Dr and Mrs Cooper'

The words caused Penny to freeze momentarily, walking into Sheldon slightly. He hadn't heard and looked at her in confusion.

'Thank you' Penny replied over her shoulder, distractedly entering the lift with her boyfriend.

As soon as the lift doors where shut she dropped her bags and launched herself on him.

'Penn..' he attempted, before her mouth covered his.

With his arms wrapped around hers they affectionately kissed each other until the doors opened when arrived at their floor.

'Oh!' came the exclamation from the old lady who was standing waiting for the lift.

Sheldon blushed and Penny giggled as they collected their bags and made their way down to the hall to their room.

It was a beautiful room and after they had assessed it they began to get ready for the evening.

Sheldon showered first and then changed in the room while Penny showered and changed in the bathroom.

When Penny finally emerged Sheldon had been sitting watching SyFy.

She was pleased at the un-gentleman-like stare he gave her.

She had picked a dress in dark blue, matching her eyes. It was just long enough to be considered appropriate for the evening, but not long enough to look frumpy. The cut was a classic 60's shape, the skirt tight around her thighs and behind. The bodice was boned, accentuating her pert breasts, but not in a slutty way. It wrapped up around her neck, exposing her shoulders and upper back.

She wore it with high black court shoes that wrapped around her ankles.

Perfectly suited for a grown-up evening with her boyfriend, she had thought when she bought it.

She felt a bit like a naughty librarian, but she figured that was the kind of look she was going for.

'What do you think Sheldon?' she asked, giving him a twirl.

'Ideally suited for this evening' he replied, his wandering eyes betraying him. When she pursed her eyes, he amended his statement, 'I believe you are quite aware of how beautiful you look Penny'.

'Thank you. You look sharp Sheldon', she replied admiring him as she stood there. He really could pull off a suit, provided it was black of course.

'I have text my mother and informed her that we will be in the bar in approximately 10 minutes'

'Let's go then' Penny smiled, grabbing her purse from the double bed. That was going to be a question tackled later. They had never shared a bed before, and Penny was well aware of his dislike of other people sitting on his bed, talk about sleeping alongside him. Of course, there was also the issue of where sharing a bed might lead.

XoX

Butterflies flittered around in her stomach as they entered the bar of the hotel. It was very sleek looking, all clean lines and glass. Sheldon also looked slightly nervous, his face twitching slightly.

Sheldon's height allowed him to scan the room with ease and he soon located his family.

'There they are Penny' he said, taking her hand, which quivered slightly in his.

As they approached the table George and Missy spotted them first, rising to greet them.

'Little brother!' drawled George reaching across to hug him. As he did Missy greeted Penny in the same manner.

When they were both released from the siblings grasps, Mrs Cooper came into view with an older woman at her side.

'Meemaw!' Sheldon exclaimed in shock, 'what are you doing here?'

'Anyone would think you didn't want to see me, Moonpie! Come here and give your Nana a squeeze' she said softly.

Stumbling forward Sheldon closed his arms around the petite woman.

'Are you gonna introduce me to your sweetheart?' she asked when she released him.

Blushing, Sheldon extended his hand in Penny's direction. Grasping it she allowed herself to be pulled over to the elder Mrs Cooper, who was dressed in a smart pastel blue suit jacket and long skirt, with a string of pearls hanging around her neck.

'Penny this is my Meemaw' Sheldon said affectionately, 'Meemaw, this is Penny'.

'Sheldon's told me so much about you' Penny smiled.

'Well, dearie, he hasn't told me a thing about you. You'd best come sit by me'

Patting the seat next to her, she encouraged Sheldon and Penny to sit down next to her and began to quiz Penny on everything about her life.

Mrs Cooper, Missy and George also sat down and joined in the conversations here and there; the women all quite amazed at how Sheldon had managed to find himself a girl after so long.

As time wore on, and the beginning of the ceremony begun to get closer, Sheldon began to get visibly more and more nervous.

'Are you okay sweetie?' Penny whispered when his leg started to shake.

'I don't think I can do this Penny'

Abruptly he got up from his seat and fled the room.

The Coopers all stared after him in confusion and then looked at Penny for an explanation.

'He's been very nervous' she explained, 'he has to make a speech in front of everyone'

'Oh poor darlin' Mary Cooper murmured. She was half rising to her feet to go after him when Penny stopped her.

'No, let me' she said quickly, her eyes on the door he had fled through only moments before.

Hurriedly excusing herself she rushed after him, somewhat ungracefully tripping and bumping into people as she left the room. But she didn't care, she just had to find him.

It didn't take long.

Turning the corner out of the bar there were a set of French doors that opened out onto a paved courtyard.

Sheldon was sitting on a stone bench, with his back to the door. He was shaking slightly and rocked backwards and forwards.

'Oh sweetie' she sighed rushing over to him.

He flinched away from her touch when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Sheldon, are you okay?'

'I don't want to do it!' he whispered feverishly, still hugging his arms around himself.

Sitting down next to him, Penny sighed.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetie'

'Thank you' he whispered quietly after a moments pause.

'But'

'Oh' he sighed, 'I feared there would be an addition to your sentence'

Smiling, she slide closer to him and slipped her hand into his that had loosened from the death grip he had had on himself.

'Just think about it honey'

'Believe me when I say, I have yet to stop thinking about it' he replied, looking sideways at her through his lashes.

Reaching forward Penny cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

'When you lecture you talk in front of how many students?'

'Approximately 35'

'Do you feel nervous then?'

'Or course not' he scoffed, 'most of them are barely worth my time'

'How many people are going to be in the audience tonight?'

'I would say approximately 40 people, made up of family, Professors from Caltech and previous recipients of the award. There will be also at least 3 Noble Prize winners in the room!'

Grimacing and squeezing her hand slightly in distress Sheldon broke away from her hold of his chin.

Reaching up again and pulling him round to face him, she pressed her lips to his.

In an attempt to distract and calm him she reached her hands up and around his neck pulling him closer. She felt him relax after a few stubborn moments and his own trembling hands came to rest on their favourite spot on her hips.

When they broke apart, Penny ensured they stayed connected, their foreheads still touching and their breath mingling.

'When you're up on that stage, in front of all those people, just remember this moment' she whispered softly.

'Fascinating' he murmured, as his eyes fell shut again. His hands reached up and gently cupped Penny's cheeks, softly stroking them.

Tilting their heads slightly he ghosted another kiss across her waiting lips.

'I cannot understand what you just did but I feel calmer now' he said, somewhat confused.

'You said earlier you brought me with you to help with your nerves. That's what I'm doing' she whispered back, kissing him again.

'Sheldon?' came a voice from across the courtyard.

Turing their heads they saw the collective Coopers standing by the French doors, the younger two grinning madly.

'It's time to go in Shelly' Mary Cooper spoke gently, 'think you can manage it?'

'I think I will okay mom' he replied as they rose to their feet. Just before they reached the double door entrance to the conference room Sheldon's hand shot out and grasped Penny's firmly.

'Don't let go' he whispered fervently to her.

'Never'

XoX

After the ceremony Sheldon was obliged to mingle amongst the guests. Shaking hands and making small talk; neither a skill Sheldon excelled at.

He was certain he would have fled to his hotel room had it not been for Penny at his side. She greeted all who approached them, politely enquiring after them, asked about their jobs and responding with a more knowledgable reply than he would have expected.

He was growing weary when Dr Gablehowser approached them.

'Dr Cooper, may I congratulate you on a job well done tonight'

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sheldon felt a twinge of something unsettling as Dr Gablehower's eyes focussed on Penny.

'And who is this charming creature?'

'Penny ' she replied, extending her hand to be shook, only the Doctor turned her hand when he took it and raised it to his lips, planting a sloppy kiss upon it.

'Charmed' he simpered, 'You must be bored out of your mind. Why don't you come and get a drink with me while Dr Cooper mingles some more?'

Wrenching her hand from his grasp, she slid her hand back through Sheldon's crooked arm.

'So sorry' she said, clearly not sorry at all, 'we were just about to go and see Sheldon's family. Excuse us'

Walking away, clutching Sheldon tightly, she couldn't help but shudder.

Reaching into his trouser pocket Sheldon produced a small bottle of hand sanitizer, handing it to a grateful Penny who quickly scrubbed away the slobber left on her hand.

'I believe I am experiencing a similar emotion to when I first saw you dancing with my brother'

'Jealousy?' Penny queried, as she handed back to bottle.

'I suspect so'

'There's no need to be jealous of him Sheldon. What a creep!'

'I've had enough now Penny' he said matter-of-factly, 'I believe I would enjoy it if we joined my family as you said'

'Of course Moonpie' she said with a smile.

'Your sweetheart calls you Moonpie?' piped up a wizened voice from behind them, 'you'll make an old woman jealous'

'Penny knows she's not allowed to call me that' Sheldon growled, 'I believe she only does it to tease me'

Penny laughed musically at him and then at the mischievous smile on his grandmothers face.

'Mary wants to speak to you' his grandmother replied when Penny's chuckles had subsided. After seeing him glance uneasily at Penny his Grandmother gave him little nudge.

'I'll look after your beau while you're gone, off with you'

Reluctantly Sheldon braved crossing the room alone while Penny looked nervously at Sheldon's meemaw who was smiling at her.

'Don't look so terrified dearie, I'm not gonna bite!' she smiled at Penny as they sat down at an available table.

'My grandson has said some lovely things about you in his letters' she continued, 'and for him, that's saying something!'

'Really?' Penny smiled softly in reply as she watched him make his way across the room, occasionally flinching when someone got too close.

'Yes, he wrote that he was pleased with your efforts to accommodate your schedule around him. That's Sheldon speak for he likes having you around!' she chuckled, before adding in a more serious tone, 'We're all glad that he's found someone that understands his quirks'.

Penny could only shrug with a smile in reply. She was amazed as anyone that she was slowly becoming less irritated by what his grandmother called 'quirks'. They didn't bother her quite as much as they used too.

In fact, she was somehow thinking about his 'quirks' with affection. When on earth had that happened?

XoX

'Thank the Lord' Sheldon uttered as he closed the door to their room with finality, leaning slightly on it for a moment.

'It's over' he breathed with relief.

'Really Sheldon' she teased, 'I would have thought you'd revel in people telling you how brilliant you are'

'I don't need anyone to tell me what I already know' he teased back.

Penny loved the banter, it was something she had never really had with anyone else, and it always had the undercurrent of something more. A something that she had realised had always been there in their banter, a tension that neither had noticed.

Wincing, Penny sat down on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes from her sore feet.

'Why do you insist of wearing such high shoes if they cause you so much pain?' Sheldon inquired after he emerged from the bathroom having completed his night time ablutions. He watched her grimace as her feet adjusted to being flat against the floor once more.

'But there just so pretty!' she replied with a hint of whine, smiling down at her shoes. Grabbing her nightshirt she walked into the bathroom to get changed. While she had no problem getting changed in front of Sheldon, she wasn't sure he would feel the same. For all his arrogance, he was very shy.

When Penny emerged, her t-shirt just grazing below her bum, Sheldon had already gotten into bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her and the sound of him clearing his throat broke the silence in the room.

'I hadn't anticipated this predicament' he said quietly.

'What predicament sweetie?' As she spoke she pulled slightly at the covers he had cocooned himself in.

'Sharing a bed' he replied, not releasing the covers to her.

'Sheldon, I am not sleeping on the floor, so you either let me in the bed or you sleep on the floor and I have the bed to myself'

Reluctantly he relented.

Slipping into the cool sheets Sheldon gasped when her leg touched his.

'Penny' he whispered.

She turned her head to look at him in confusion and when their eyes met she understood. He was scared of himself again. He was on the borderline of loosing his normally cool control. His primal instincts were begging to be released.

'Penny' he whispered again, with a touch of urgency.

'Come here' she beckoned affectionately.

Faster than she though possible Sheldon was suddenly on top of her, his entire length pressed against her. He pressed his mouth against hers possessively; then trailed minty kisses along her jaw line and round her ear, sucking slightly on the lobe.

'Penny' he whispered between kisses.

'I find that I…..'

'What I mean to say is…..'

'I want…..'

'Sheldon?'

'Yes?' he said, pausing, looking up at her.

'Shut up!'

Pulling him back down, she allowed him a moment before she abruptly reversed their positions. The movement allowing Penny to feel exactly how much of a man Sheldon was.

She rocked slightly on top of him and the string of words that followed from Sheldon's lips would probably have made his Christian mother pass out through shock.

'Just say the word, Sheldon, and we'll stop' she murmured, distracted by the groans he emitted as her hands trailed up underneath his pyjama top.

Softly Sheldon's hands copied her own, gliding up her thighs that rested either side of his hips. Ghosting up her sides, moving her shirt up as he did, they finally stopped at the base of her shoulder blades; his thumbs gently caressing the side of her breasts. His breathing was coming out in soft little pants.

'Please don't stop' he pleaded, his eyes slightly wild.

So she didn't.

When, during everything, Sheldon whispered his thanks for her sticking by his side during the evening, Penny felt a rush of something that felt worryingly more than affection.

XoX

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My excuse is that I'm current experiencing the upheaval of moving house and a busy job. Both of which seem to take up so much time and thought – my brain has barely had any room to think about writing!_

_Anyway, enough of excuses, I hope you enjoy the next and last chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

'What the hell is going on?' questioned Penny as the group watched Leonard rush manically out of the apartment from his bedroom, complete with horrific brown corduroy suit and sweat patches.

'Leonard's got a date' Bernadette explained sweetly as Penny sank down on the couch in the boy's apartment.

'Who?'

'The new girl at the Cheesecake Factory. You remember her?' prompted Bernadette, 'the short girl with brown hair and glasses'

'The one who looks like Leonard's twin sister?' Penny recalled with a smirk.

'That's the one. Her name's Melissa'

'I'm not sure if that's creepy or kinky' Howard interjected.

'Howard' came the shout; no-one was really sure who it had come from, but the since the whole group had shared the feeling it didn't matter.

'This the first date?' asked Penny, taking the container of Thai green curry and rice that Raj handed out to her.

'I think they've had two before this one' Bernadette said, her lips pursing in thought as she attempted to recall the conversation she had had with the girl earlier in the day.

'Well, I'm happy for him' Penny stated, meaning every word.

Just as the conversation lulled as the boys handed out the remainder of the food Sheldon arrived home.

'Good evening amigos' he chirped cheerfully, depositing his keys in the bowl by the door and his jacket and bag on his desk chair.

Almost silently he moved across the room, taking his spot on the couch next to Penny and reached for his tangerine chicken.

'I trust everyone is well this evening' he enquired, not really looking for an answer.

'I can't believe you still don't kiss your girlfriend when you get home from work' exclaimed Howard.

'Just because you choose to exchange saliva in public does not mean I am obliged to do the same' Sheldon reasoned, before adding, 'no offence to you Bernadette'

'No taken Sheldon' she chuckle with bemusement. The group had found that one surprising upside to Sheldon's new relationship was he occasionally became aware of the effect of his comments on other people. If asked, Penny took full credit.

As Sheldon rose to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge Howard couldn't help but mutter an insult under his breath questioning Sheldon's sexual abilities.

'I assure you Howard' Sheldon responded coolly his Vulcan hearing picking up every word, 'I have had no complaints regarding my technique'

His comment caused everyone to turn to Penny, who looked up from where she was still tucking into her curry.

'You're a fox Dr Cooper' smirked Penny, enjoying the slight reddening of his ears at her remark.

'Where is Leonard this evening?' questioned Sheldon, changing the subject as he sat back down.

'Experiencing twin-cest' Howard leered, causing Penny to smack him on the back of his head.

As Bernadette explained to Sheldon about Leonard, he caught Penny's eye and she could swear they where having the same thought; hopefully this meant that Leonard will have finally gotten over his jealously.

It had been five months now since that night in the bar where Sheldon had kissed her for the first time. Five months of the strangest relationship of her life. Penny had spent her time torn between wanting to tear Sheldon's head off and wanting to tear his clothes off. It had been an exasperating dynamic and then a couple of days ago Penny had woken up to the realisation that Sheldon Cooper was her best friend and she was completely in love with him.

Whenever something happened, it was Sheldon she thought to tell first. He was her first thought of the day; especially when he was feeling brave and slept in her bed (she still wasn't allowed in his).

Sheldon had slowly been overcoming so many of his intimacy issues in the last couple of months. Although, public affection was still far out of his comfort zone; which surprisingly didn't bother Penny much, she savoured his affection in private all the more because of it. She was head over heels for him, but hadn't breathed a word, terrified that he would flee for the hills if he knew.

'You will have been wondering why I was late home today?' Sheldon addressed the group, a few of which glanced around at each other in response – they hadn't.

'I was called to Dr Gablehowser's office this afternoon for a meeting with a Dr Walter Ottanworth. I have been offered a position as Head of Research Development at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston '

His words where met with stunned silence throughout the room.

'When where planning on mentioning this Sheldon!' Penny exclaimed, her voice turning somewhat shrill.

'I mentioning it now' Sheldon replied, a look of confusion on his face.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the room before Penny jumped from her seat, and grabbing Sheldon's arm dragged him to his room.

'No-one's allowed in my room Penny' he stated as she closed the door behind them.

'Can it Spock!' she hissed. Sheldon stumbled back at her hard words, sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed. Wisely he chose not to mention his rule again.

'I can't believe you just thought you'd mention in passing that you've been offered a job in Boston ! Do you have any idea of what this means? We're a couple now Sheldon, we have to make these kind of decisions together'

As she spoke Sheldon rose to his feet, the submissive look replaced with anger of his own.

'If you had let me finish Penny, before you're Nebraskan temper got the better of you, I was going on to notify you that I have yet to make a decision. I informed Dr Ottanworth that I required the consent and consideration of my girlfriend before I supplied him with an answer'

'Oh' Penny replied, her anger evaporating.

Sighing, she sat down on his bed, ignoring his hiss of irritation.

'What do you want to do Sheldon? Do you want this job?' she asked, gazing up at him.

He shifted unsurely, beginning to pace in front of her.

'At first, no' he admitted, 'it would mean a complete upheaval in my life. I am settled here, I enjoy my life here'

'But?' Penny prompted, sensing he would continue.

'But, to be head of the department. My career would progress, and I would be one step closer to my ultimate achievement of a Nobel'.

Looking up at his face Penny had the sad realisation that for all her dreams and aspirations of a career, they didn't even make a dent in his.

'Go for it Sheldon' she sighed, rising to her feet to hug him.

She held him for a moment, comforted as his arms wrapped around her and his head sunk to the crook of her neck.

'Why are you sad?' he whispered, his lips ghosting over her neck causing her to shiver.

'Because I'll miss you sweetie' she whispered back against his Flash t-shirt.

'Why, where are you going?' he asked, pulling away from her and looking down at her in confusion.

Penny looked at him like he was mad for a moment, before asking him a very slow, careful tone, 'sweetie, have you been listening to what we where just talking about?'

'Penny' the tone of condescension apparent, 'there is no need to talk slowly. I understand you perfectly. I was only baffled by your sadness because I assumed you would be coming with me'

'What?'

'I have already taken the liberty of researching potential employment opportunities for you. There was a particular position that caught my eye – a teaching slash learning opportunity affiliated with the College'

'Learning' Penny repeated unsurely.

'As I said' Sheldon continued, 'It is the post of Assistant Drama Teacher with the end goal of a teaching qualification. The pay is more than satisfactory and comes with all the benefits of being employed by the college'.

Penny sat down on the bed once again as his words sunk in.

'I'd never be able to get a job like that Sheldon' Penny sighed.

'I have already submitted an application in your stead and you have been offered an interview'

'What?' Penny exclaimed in a tone similar to before, 'when on earth did you do that?'

'I emailed them on during my bus ride home' he patiently explained, 'I had to take the bus since Leonard neglected to advise me that he was leaving work early today, luckily I had an extra pair on bus pants in my desk drawer for just such an emergency'.

She wasn't sure if she should be angry that he had done this behind her back or touched that he had thought of her.

'Sheldon' she began, reaching forward and grasping his hand, 'do you understand what you are saying? You are asking me to leave my job, my friends and my home to move to the otherside of the country with you. We'd have to get our own place, we'd live together. Are you sure you can cope with all that?'

'I don't know' he answered after pausing slightly, his gaze lowered to the floor. It was probably the first time Penny had ever heard him utter those words, and yet she felt no thrill. Instead, she felt a rush of affection and sudden need to comfort him. This was a massive step for him as well. It would be like they where a serious grown up couple.

'Will you give me time to think about it?'

'I was anticipating you would require time to consider, so this comes as no surprise Penny'

'Thanks sweetie' she smiled slightly, standing up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She was about to pull away, when he deepened the kiss, grasping at her hips.

Even though they where very active in their sex life it was rarely initiated by Sheldon. So on the rare occasions the he took the first step Penny found it hard to restrain herself.

Stumbling backwards they landed roughly on the bed, Sheldon's weight landing entirely on her. But rather than push him away, she only pulled him closer. She had always enjoyed a man that was larger than her. She secretly relished the delicious feeling of being squashed into the mattress.

'Penny' Sheldon whispered against her neck in between kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin.

She could only moan softly in response.

'Please come with me, I do not think I could bare being alone' he admitted.

At his admission she pushed upwards gently, attempting to move his body away from her. Bashfully, he moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Coming up behind him, sliding her arms around his shoulders, she sighed softly.

'It's a big decision sweetie. Life changing, really. Can you just give me some time?'

'I suppose that is acceptable' he uttered, seemingly resigned.

'Thank you' she said sweetly, kissing his ear as she spoke, 'let's go and finish our dinner'

'It'll be cold now' he moaned petulantly as she led him back into the living room.

XoX

It was three days before Penny gave him an answer and she had only come to it after an enlightening conversation with Sheldon's Meemaw.

'Hello?' Penny said, straining as she reached for the phone while attempting to put on her pantyhose for work.

'Penny? It's Mewmaw' a strong motherly voice said down the phone.

'Mrs Cooper!' Penny exclaimed, half affection, half surprise.

'Hello, my lovely. I was just calling to ask you about my Shelly. He's been acting awful strange, he left the oddest message on my answer phone'

'Oh, what was it?' Penny asked, giving up on trying to get ready, even though she was running late.

'He asked me about the ring my Joseph gave me for our engagement, he..' the rest of Meemaw's word's went unheard as the cordless phone fell noisily to the ground.

Sheldon was asking his grandmother about a family heirloom ring! The thought rushed around her head with a kaleidoscope of others, culminating in half panic, half insane giddiness.

It was only after she let out a little gasp did Penny realise that she could still hear the voice of Meemaw talking at her feet.

Quickly she picked the phone back up and pressed it tightly against her ear.

'Penny, are you still there deary?'

'Sorry, yes, I'm here' Penny rushed out in one breath.

'I had a similar reaction' came the amused voice at the end of the line.

'Does this mean what I think it means?' Penny questioned in a hushed voice.

'Lord, I hope so. Mary and I have been praying for I don't know how long'

'But we've only been together for five months!'

'Jelly-bean, if what I've decoded from Sheldon is true, then you two have been dancing around each other since you first met. That's got to be going on five years now hasn't it!'

Penny paused as she considered that what Meemaw said was true. They had been dancing around each other, although at the time neither on them had realised it was tension of a sexual nature.

'What's brought this on?' Meemaw asked breaking through Penny's thoughts.

Penny was uncertain whether Sheldon had told his family about the job offer yet, and the fact it would mean being even further away from home, and so she didn't know whether to tell Meemaw or not. Sheldon was very private, and yet he told his Meemaw almost everything.

Except apparently this.

'Look, Mrs Cooper' Penny began hesitantly, 'don't tell Sheldon I told you this but he's been offered a job as head of the research physics department at a college in Massachusetts '

Penny heard the intake of breath as she spoke – Sheldon's family understood how big this was for him as well.

'and is he gonna take it?'

'I think so' Penny mused, 'and he asked me to go with him'

'Oh my. My baby's growing up' the tone of Sheldon's grandmother was somewhere between pride and wistfulness and all of a sudden Penny felt jealous. Penny's family was a mess; a brother in and out of prison, a sister who got pregnant in her teens and parents who flitted between arguing and indifference. Her grandparents, on both sides, had died when she was very young; she did not remember them.

While Sheldon's family had had their own set of problems, one thing was clear. They all loved one-on-other, despite their respective faults.

Penny (selfishly, she considered) wanted a family like that for herself.

Penny hung up a short while later with the promise to call back soon.

The job interview was arranged for later that evening over Skype. Penny had planned to fake illness at work to get off early and just make it back in time for the interview. But after the conversation with Sheldon's grandmother she changed her mind. It had made her realise something. She had a future with Sheldon. It was time to grow up.

After calling her boss, putting on her best 'I've got food poisoning' voice, she settled down in front of her computer to do as much research as possible in the next five hours.

She was in shock when the interview was over.

For the first time in her life she actually achieved something she had set out to get.

She was offered the job.

XoX

The next evening Penny had barely made it up to their floor when she heard the raised voices.

Swinging open the door to the boy's apartment she was met with the sight of the four of them pitched against each other, toy robots battling it out in front of them and Bernadette looking un-impressed on the couch.

Sheldon look particularly intense, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration. I've got it bad, Penny thought to herself. Even the sight of possibly the geekyist thing she'd ever walked in on (and that included Klingon Boggle) did nothing to stave her attraction to the lanky scientist.

It took a long time for anyone to notice she was there, and when someone finally did it was Sheldon who raised his eyes to hers.

The smile and the nod that she gave him caused him to drop the remote control he was holding, much to the indignation of his team-mate Raj.

Striding over to her he could only utter a few small words.

'Are you certain?'

Nodding, she gasped a little as he lunged forward to kiss her.

XoX

The group was shocked when they told them. Penny was sad to be leaving them, but with Howard soon to be marrying Bernadette, Leonard fixated on his new girlfriend, and Raj making leaps and bounds with his work, they where all starting to go their separate ways.

It was a whole month of packing, arranging shipping, handing in notices and saying goodbyes. All of which Penny found completely exhausting, and for once was glad of Sheldon's insatiable need to be in control. She was sure she would still be trapped under a pile of bubble wrap and important documents if it wasn't for him.

'I've found the perfect house for us' Sheldon enthused one day, as Penny stumbled through the door with a whole load of just purchased packing materials.

'I thought we agreed to rent and then look for a place once we got out there?' questioned Penny, as she attempted to disentangle herself.

Peering over his shoulder to look at the laptop screen, Penny felt her draw drop to the floor.

'It has a study for me, a room where you can set up Penny Blossoms permanently, a porch swing and it looks exactly like my Meemaw's house' he exclaimed, seemingly shedding 20 years in his excitement.

'Is in our price range?'

'Just, but we can make economies!'

Penny found she couldn't say no to him and truthfully, she didn't want to say no. The house was beautiful, epitomising the American dream.

'It is only 15 minutes from the university as well' Sheldon persuaded, scrolling through the pictures once more, 'I have already undertaken every relevant inquiry regarding it. I believe we won't find anything better suited at that price'

Penny didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

After all those years of wishing and hoping, her life was finally working out. She had been offered a great job, had great boyfriend and now they were looking at buying a house.

'Go for it'

'Really?' he replied in surprise, as if amazed that she had not required more persuasion.

'Make the call Sheldon' she smiled, imagining their future there, 'I want that house for us'

He grinned in response and lunged for his phone, only to look up as she spoke again.

'One question though, is there a nursery?' she smirked, intending to scare him. However, his response caused a flush of shock to hit her instead, like a bolt from above.

'I made sure'

**The End**

_Please review!_

_I didn't plan the ending, but whenever Penny and Sheldon have a conversation it just seems to run away from me!_


End file.
